Last hope
by SaKuRaXhEaRtS
Summary: Syaoran is populary guy who is afraid of wat ppl think. Sakura is the exact opposite and is trying 2 prove that popularity doesnt matter. what happens when syaoran starts fallin for sakura? will he break her heart to regain his reputation or will he stay


Hey ppl!! This is my first fanfic..n im a horrible writer so pls don't kill me! Im tryin!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.n I wont in a million years because if u saw my drawings.u would know=] but just for now.I OWN IT!! WHOO!! O and I also own Inuyasha and Kenshin!! Police: what?!? *starts chasin me* Me: Ahh!! No I didnt mean it. I mean.I wish I did'nt own CCS! Or Inuyasha! Or Kenshin!! I HATE IT!! It's the worse thing I've ever seen!! Police: WHAT?!? HOW CAN YOU HATE IT!! What's wrong with CCS? Or Inuyasha?!? Or Kenshin?!? Me: ahh!!! Okay okay! FINE!! I love it I'm a big fan! I wish I did own it!!! Police; WHAT?!?  
  
Okay this might go on for a while. On with the story!! ..Oh no they're coming! Enjoy!! Bye!!!!! *runs away*  
  
I know... that was a really..uh..weird.disclaimer.buh.I'm not very good at this stuff. So yea.im sry!! this is my first fanfic.! As I told u already! O and um I'm really really sorry If the grammar or whatever is messed up! Typos! Whenever I type fast, it becomes all messed up n I proofread buh sometimes I just don't catch things! Sorry!  
  
Nyway. I talk 2 much. on with the story  
  
Italics- thoughts ( blah blah blah)- me talking  
  
~! School !~  
  
"Sakura-chan. nice to see you" Sakura" her teacher, Miss. Minimoto said. (I know!! Crappy name I'm so sorry! I suck with names!!!) Sakura gave her a smile and sat down. "Well students, we have some exciting news. Li Syaoran will be in the school play!!" Miss. Minimoto said. And with that the whole class cheered for Syaoran.  
  
Oh great, now the whole class knows, and it's all because of ONE prank!! I've pulled so many pranks and I never got anything THIS bad. And in addition to that, I have to wake up early every Saturday.on a day where I'm supposed to be able to wake up late. to do some janitorial work for kids!!!! Ugh my life is great.just great.., Syaoran thought as he slumped further in his seat.  
  
" Okay class settle down, oh and Syaoran will be working with Sakura Kinimoto on the play as well as some others." Miss Minimoto added. Syaoran turned to face Sakura, and Sakura turned to face Syaoran. Syaorans thoughts: Oh great.I get to work with her. even tough she is really pretty. and her emerald eyes are really beautiful. WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?? I don't even know her!!!  
  
Sakura's thoughts: Well. his amber eyes are really beautiful. There's more to him than he's really allowing everybody to see. and he's afraid to be himself at times. even though he has nothing to be afraid of. he's really afraid of what people think. Wait!! What am I thinking! I'm analyzing him from just looking into his eyes!!! And I don't even know the guy!  
  
Their eyes met for a second, but once they saw each other they quickly turned around and paid attention to the class, not seeing the tint of red on each others cheeks.  
  
"Okay class, turn to page 101 in your history books," Miss Minimoto said. The whole class groaned and opened their text books.  
  
~ After class~ "Man Syaoran, you really did it this time. You have to do a school play AND work with Sakura Kinimoto," Touya said with a smirk on his face. Touya was his best friend and they had known each other since. about birth. "I know! I mean it's bad enough you have to tutor some kids on Saturdays, but a SCHOOL PLAY?!? I mean that's just. wrong.and especially with that Sakura girl!" his friend, April added. "Gee guys, thanks for the support! I appreciate it! And thanks for all your help!" Syaoran said, sarcastically. "C'mon guys, give her a break. We don't even know her." Meiling, his cousin, said. "Well I know enough about her. She's unpopular, she's quiet, she doesn't talk to anyone except that girl, Dajiidou Tomoyo (I'm so sorry if I spelled that wrong!! Um. can one of u guys correct it in your reviews pls!!?) or whatever her name is, and she looks like she came form the trash." April spat with a glare.  
  
"Give Meiling a break guys, she's right" Meilings boyfriend Rei, said, defending Meiling. "I mean we don't even know her, so let's just leave her alone. If we mess with her, Syaoran's going to be the one dealing with her, so for Syaoran's sake, let's just drop it." Rei said.  
  
"Thanks Rei, oh and April, please don't tease her or anything until this is over. When this is all over you can torture her as much as you want for all I care" Syaoran said.  
  
"BUT-BUT-" April said when she got cut off by Syaoran and his infamous glare. "DO NOT TOUCH HER. DO NOT PULL ANY OF YOUR PRANKS ON HER. DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER UNTIL THIS IS OVER. Got it?!?" "Okay.fine! But just because I'm not doing anything to her now doesn't mean I like her. She's going to get it" April spat.  
  
"What do you have against her anyway?? She didn't do anything to you" Meiling said, her eyes as hard as ice. "Whatever", and with that, April turned around and walked away.  
  
Syaoran's thoughts: What's with her all the time. She's always so cold hearted.  
  
"Well, see ya guys. I gotta get to rehearsal for the play" Syaoran said and ran off.  
  
~At the rehearsal~ "Well students, we have another new actor for us today" Miss. Sorimoto, the drama teacher, exclaimed cheerfully. "Let's welcome Li Syaoran!" The whole class turned to face the amber-eyed, chestnut colored hair in the back row, trying not to be seen. "Okay well everyone start working on their parts- oh and Syaoran, Sakura, could you please see me?" she added. Sakura and Syaoran slowly walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Sakura would you please work with Syaoran and help him with his part in the play? He's going to be your costar because we can't find anyone else the job. And Syaoran don't give her any trouble." Miss Sorimoto said. And with that, they both turned around and started walking to a seat when Miss. Sorimoto interrupted.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! I have to work with Sakura on her singing parts, so Syaoran could you please memorize your lines?" she said.  
  
She turned to face Sakura and began coaching her. "Okay Sakura don't forget your posture. Well I guess we'll just sing some songs until we get the right one, so you can just sing whatever song you want for now."  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said with a bright smile. After a moment of deciding she told Miss. Sorimoto the song and she played the music. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and began singing:  
  
When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
  
The whole class turned their attention to Sakura when she started singing.  
  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
  
That you just can't find your way home  
  
You can get there alone  
  
It's okay, what you say is  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
Syaoran turned around and finally noticed her. Even he couldn't help but watch because of her beautiful voice.  
  
I can stand up once again on my own  
  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
  
What you say is  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
I can stand up once again on my own  
  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
  
And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid  
  
There's nothing you can't face  
  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
I can stand up once again on my own  
  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
  
Sakura sang higher and higher each time, making everyone stare with awe. All the guys watched her and drooled, and all the girls watched with envy.  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
And I live once again  
  
And I live one more day  
  
And I can make it through the rain  
  
(Yes you can)  
  
You will make it through the rain  
  
Syaorans thoughts: Whoah. she's actually really beautiful. and she has a good voice.  
  
"That was great Sakura! Would you mind trying another song I wrote? Please?!?," Miss Sorimoto said. Sakura sighed, "Okay sure" she said brightly. "Okay great! Here are the lyrics and I'll play the song right now.  
  
Young girl, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Young girl, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl, just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know You'll make it  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
  
No one can stop you  
  
You know that I'm talking to you When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall "Sakura that was great! I didn't think the song would sound so good until you sang it!" Miss Sorimoto exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Syaorans thoughts:  
  
Never thought that would sound better than the first time. whoah. I underestimated this girl. She can sing better than anyone I know...  
  
Well sorry for the crappy chappie! I know it's kind of pointless buh I promise 2 make all the other chapters better if u review! So R+R please!! I'll update as soon as I get. 5 reviews? And um I'm open to any suggestions! x] 


End file.
